Whisper
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: [oneshot] Rinoa waits for Squall. Not really much to say but its a Squinoa songfic oneshot done to the song Whisper By Evanescence. Please read and review!


Hey! Time for another one shot. Probably on a more serious note than some of my stories. And its

not Inuyasha...shocked are we? Well you should be. Its a Final Fantasy Fic. So have fun with it!

**Disclaimer: OH Goodies. Well here it is the infamous disclaimer. I dont own Any part of **

**Final Fantasy whatsoever. Nor do i own the song "Whisper" By Evanescence. So there, **

**Now on with the story!**

**Whisper.**

Kirralle Hazayaki

A Heavy rain fell steadily as the raven haired girl stood unmoving in the vast expanse of the feild.

Her clothes clung to her skin tightly and her hair was plastered to her face sloppily. She couldnt

recall how long it had been since she came out here, her aging brown dog had taken refuge in the

boundries of the abandoned lighthouse turned orphanage when they sky began to turn dark. She

stared placidly ahead of her as if she was waiting...watching for someone or something that would

never come. And yet, she still stood unmoving, eyes affixed on the old and overgrown feild, afraid

that if she turned, she would miss him...again. Her breaths were exasperated and short, she had lost

all feeling in her fingertips as well as feet and fought back against the shivers that coursed up and

down her spine.

_Catch me as I fall__  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

Crossing her arms impatiently, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and blinked the

water out of her eyes, not being able to distinguish the tears from the rain anymore. Hearing the cold

grass crunch behind her she looked down quickly to see her dog sit down next to her, deciding to

brave the rain with his master. She smiled and sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around its

back and intwining her fingers in his damp fur coat.

" Do you think he'll come today...Angelo?" she asked her dog, not expecting a reply.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

The dog sighed loudly and shuffled closer to his best friend, providing what little warmth he could to

the shivering girl.

"I know I shouldnt be sitting out in the rain, but I need to know if hes coming back. Hes not one to

make a promise and not keep it." She sighed, drawing her knees up to her chin.

"Angelo, dont let me go to sleep ok? If you see him, bark. Got it?" She said leaning on the dog and

closing her eyes.

_  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_"Squall?" she said, staring at a hazed figure that stood in front of her. _

_"Squall. What took you so long?" She asked getting up and walking over to the shadow, her _

_clothes still clinging to her skin tightly. Putting a hand on the figures shoulders, she took a _

_step back in fear when her hand went straight through the figure. _

_"Wha...Whats wrong with you? Squall?" she cried, her eyes filling with tears. Turning _

_around, the figure smiled at her, bearing large sharp fangs and a glowing red eyes. Rinoa _

_screamed and tried to run, but the black demon pulled her in closer to it. _

_"Rinoa... Rinoa, its me. Dont worry" The demon said in a distorted and scratchy voice... her _

_world turned to black as she let the creature pull her under._

"SQUALL!" She screamed, bolting up from her position on the ground. Pushing the wet hair out of

her face and breathing quickly, she looked around the feild. Angelo was gone and the rain had

stopped. Blue sky began to peak from the dark clouds, which were now clearing steadily.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

Hearing a dog bark from somewhere in the field, she stood up from her place on the ground and

looked around. Wiping away the water that had accumulated in her eyes while she slept, she stared

at a small brown blur prancing around happily about a mile away. Next to the brown mass was

something...or someone else. Rinoa felt her breath catch in her throat as she began to run steadily

towards her overly happy dog.

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end  
_

She hasened her pace and quickly came to a halt when the ground before her began to fall out. The

dog and Squall once again began to fade and the sound of barking rang through her mind over and

over like a broken record. Then, as if on cue, the barking stopped. Rinoa sighed and slowly opened

her eyes.

"Angelo, I told you not to let me sleep..." She said sitting up and staring at the grass.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

letting her eyes scan the grass as she stroked her wet and matted dog, her eyes fell on something

misplaced... a pair of black shoes. The shoes connected to black pants and more.She watched as

the figure extended a hand out to her and she slowly took it, fearing it was just another dream. She

slowly looked up to see the face of the figure. Her eyes meeting with a pair of brown ones, a scar

running diagonally between them.

"Squall..." She whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I told you id come back. " He said softly, moving his hand from hers to her waist, pulling her into a

warm embrace.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

'_Its not a dream... Squall...'_ She thought, looking up at him once more, still in shock that he had

actually come.

" You kept your promise." she said, in more of a thankful tone than a statement. He nodded and

sighed.

" I dont break promises. Especially ones i make to my wife." He said looking at her. She smiled and

wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips. Squall smiled, a rarity at its finest, and kissed her softly,

not wanting to let go.

" I love you." he whispered.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

* * *

YAY! Done, how did you like it? I hope it was good. A little different than my normal oneshots i

think. But oh well. I hope you liked it. Again, the song was Whisper by Evanescence. So uhh. ..

Please review and whatnot, and check out some of my other stories if you feel up to it.

Till Next time

Ja!

Kirralle


End file.
